


Little Magic

by blasphemyincarnate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adamandriel, Adopted, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Angels (Supernatural), Alternate Universe - No Powers, Boys In Love, Bullying, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Foster System, Girls in Love, Harassment, High School, High School AU, Hospital Visit, Human AU, Injury, M/M, Megstiel - Freeform, Protective Samandriel, Protective brothers, Romance, Shock is a Hell of a Drug, Soccer AU, Soccer Teams, Texting, Wingwoman Anna, bad sportsmanship, flirting over text, injuries, referees, soccer players, wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blasphemyincarnate/pseuds/blasphemyincarnate
Summary: The Good News: There's a hot new referee and Adam knows exactly how to get close to him.The Bad News: Anna, a scary girl Adam would not like to cross, is said hot new referee's older sister.The Good News: Anna is totally down with it if Adam wants to fuck her little brother.The Bad News: Adam is injured and hospitalized before he can ask Samandriel out.The Good News: Samandriel finds it all incredibly endearing.





	Little Magic

**Author's Note:**

> me, throwing confetti: you get medical inaccuracies! and YOU get medical inaccuracies! EVERYONE gets medical inaccuracies!!!
> 
> /
> 
> unedited, unbetaed  
> crossposted to Wattpad under the name ImNotCrazyImAFangirl. there’s a ton of PJO and some HP stuff on that account, none of it’s great though? the song fics book isn’t bad
> 
> /
> 
> my friend one day brought up soccer AU and we spent the next fifteen minutes geeking out so here ya go

Adam Milligan believed in little magic.

Nothing big. No spells or powers or curses. But there was little magic. Magic in the flask that his ‘brother’, Dean, insisted on bringing to every practice  _and_ game, and was never empty. Magic in Bobby finding him so soon after being thrust into foster care, sparing him the horrors. Magic in Gabriel literally never gaining any weight from all that candy he ate besides a little pudge (maybe it was all that running as a midfield).

Magic in knowing the cute referee’s name and how to get closer to him.

”Hey,” Adam muttered to Kevin Tran during lunges. “Who’s that?”

Kevin’s gaze followed his own. “Oh, new referee. Anna’s little brother, I think. Samandriel? It’s either that or Alfie.”

Adam frowned as they finished up stretches. “How come I didn’t hear about him?”

”It was at the last practice, dumbass. You know, the one you missed because you were too busy being a theatre kid. Why are you asking anyways?”

The other boy winked. “He’s hot.”

”So, Adam,” Anna said conversationally later in the day. Adam’s team had already finished their game and his hair was still wet from the shower. The only reason he was even here was to support the girls. “I hear you’ve got the hots for my brother.”

Adam almost choked on the Coke he’d been taking a sip of, pausing to hack up his lungs. Anything carbonated going down your throat like that? Hell.

”Sorry?” He asked once he’d regained his normal air flow.

”Samandriel, you know. New ref. You’ve seriously never seen him around before?”

Flushing pink, because  _yes,_ he had a thing for Samandriel but  _no,_ he didn’t want  _Anna_ finding out. “I mean, yeah,” he mumbled. “Aren’t you guys all homeschooled anyways? Don’t know where I would’ve seen him.”

The redhead sighed and rolled her eyes. “It’s not that big a town, Adam. And he does get out of the house, unlike Uriel. Whatever.” She pulled a slip of paper, clearly preprepared and handed it to him. “Here’s his number. You could do some good for the kid, I think.”

It was his number. On the paper,  **For if Samandriel catches anyone’s eye** was neatly typed out, followed by a string of numbers. Adam blinked once, twice, gaping at Anna.

”Shut up. If you’re the only girl in a family of four, you end up being  _everyone_ _’s_ wingman. Everyone straight, at least. It gets to the point where sexuality doesn’t matter. Do you want Uriel’s too?”

”No, no. Please, don’t give it to me,” Adam said hastily, backing away. “Thanks for Samandriel’s.”

-~-~-~-

 **me:** hey is this Samandriel

 **+1 (464) 462-8466:** yes, who is this?

 **me:** I’m Adam, your sister gave me your number

 **Samandriel:** Anna? Did she give you the paper?

 **me:**...yea

 **Samandriel:** oh

 **Samandriel:** are you on the Fallen Angels?

 **me:** yup! saw you on the next field over during the game today

 **Samandriel:** ohhhh, are you the blonde kid who was spying on Castiel and Meg’s conversation?

 **me:** lmao yea that was me

 **Samandriel:** well, it was nice to meet you, Adam. ttyl

-~-~-~-

The two continued texting back and forth, and Adam thought it was going pretty well. Or it was, at least, up until their first real-life conversation. Which did not go well. At all.

It was at a game, two weeks later. The two had been texting nearly all of that time - admittedly, most of the recent ones were worry over the game. They were playing a particularly vicious team, Hell Knights. And of course, everyone knew about them. They didn’t play by the rules. Lilith, Ruby and Meg’s older sister, used to be on the team. She said their coach encouraged rough housing as long as the referees didn’t notice, even slurs and taunts.

The game wasn’t going well. Adam had been going head to head against Azazel, a tall boy with practically yellow eyes. He could’ve sworn his eyes were off him for only a  _second_ \- but then he turned around to face him and there was a ball flying at his face.

Adam went down, one hand immediately going up to cradle his face, the other flopping off to the side where Azazel immediately grinded his cleats down on it. He laughed when Adam screamed, but quickly looked somber when people started jogging over.

”Adam?” The voice wasn’t familiar, but... referee uniform. Pale. Gentle hands. Blonde hair. Samandriel.

”You know, S’mandriel,” Adam slurred, voice thick with pain. “You’re a fucking angel.”

He promptly passed out.

-~-~-~-

To be fair, shock was a hell of a drug.

Later, Sam told Adam that he’d definitely been conscious during the doctor’s visits. Apparently, he’d said some weird shit too.

”We need to get that bastard a red card!” Dean had all but growled, glaring at Sam. The other boy sighed and opened his mouth, only to be interrupted by a tired Adam.

”Red’s a fugly color, we should get him a  _blue_ card. That’s a  _nice_ color, God, Dean, don’t you know anything about colors?”

Another winner was when, apparently, the doctor had asked what happened, to which Adam replied, “Fucking... football happened. But like,  _weird_ football. The ball was  _round_. And I don’t even live in Argentina.”

But in all fairness, Adam didn’t remember any of this. So his brothers could have been making stuff up.

”They weren’t making it up, you know,” said a gentle voice. Adam’s gaze snapped to the doorway, where Samandriel was leaning on the frame. He’d changed out of his uniform into a plain shirt and jeans, but he had a brown beanie on and all that was going through Adam’s mind was  _oh fuck, he’s hot_.

”Uh- what?”

”Your brothers. You really did say that stuff,” the other boy said, pushing off the door frame and sitting next to Adam on the bed. “I was there.”

Adam took a moment to process that, then groaned and slapped a hand over his face. “Did I say anything too embarrassing?”

Samandriel laughed. “You told me I was an angel about seven times and called Dean nothing but ‘the witch’.”

"Shit," Adam mumbled, flushing pink. He sank down into the bedsheets, resolving to ignore everything he'd said. "How'd the game go?"

Samandriel gave him a Look. "It was cancelled. Sam and Dean insisted on going to the hospital with you, and it's not like Arthur - he's the head ref - would've let the game go on with one team three players down."

"Oh." It was silent for a bit. Then, "Why were you at the hospital?"

A blush crept up the other boy's face. "I was worried," he admitted quietly, one hand coming to rest on Adam's arm. Adam smirked.

"No need to worry about me, darlin'," he drawled, still smirking. Samandriel turned even redder, if that was possible. "You can kiss it better if you'd like, though."

In the next moment, Adam made the connection that Gabriel and Samandriel must be related, because the responding smirk was all trickster.

"Maybe I will."

-~-~-~-

"Do you think they're getting it on?" Meg asked thoughtfully, fingers interlaced with Castiel's. Anna choked on her water, Ruby immediately thumping her back.

"Thanks, Ruby," Anna said gratefully after a moment, before turning a glare on the innocent-looking Meg. "Meg, I really  _did not_ need to imagine my little brother doing that."

"Besides, Meg," Castiel replied almost boredly. He didn't look up from the book he was reading. "Adam is injured. I highly doubt they are 'getting it on', as that's an activity that typically requires both hands."

" _Please_ stop discussing this," the redhead muttered, head in her hands. Meg smirked.

"Would you prefer me to talk about _my_  sex life with Castiel? Or maybe you and Ruby?"

Anna threw a book at the brunette when she ran out of the room, laughing. Castiel glanced fondly after her before turning his gaze from his book, only pausing to sigh dramatically when the yell of "Oh my god, they are  _totally_ getting it on!" came down the stairs.


End file.
